The present invention relates to a new and distinct Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fipetpurheart’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Petunia plants with early and freely flowering habit, and attractive flower color.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2008 in De Lier, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number For 111060, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number For 111070. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.